


Moonsun In Solar's room

by kuobowdd



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuobowdd/pseuds/kuobowdd
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Moonsun In Solar's room

-ooc  
-moonsun

2.21 Solar生日快樂！

__________________

“明天的活動大概就是這樣了吧？”

“嗯，差不多。”經紀人在停紅燈之餘看了眼小本子，點了點說道

做為一個重於規劃的理性行動派，金容仙對於生日當天的行程安排當然也計劃的一絲不苟，並沒有因為是專屬於自己的重要節日就有馬虎。

距離上次回歸已經過了三個月，但延續到今年的商演仍然塞滿了行程，不過從首爾坐幾小時車趕場對她們已經是家常便飯。

看著手機螢幕上的記事簿，金容仙疲憊的打了個哈欠又往旁邊一撇，身邊的網癮患者早就放下手機在閉目養神。

金容仙乍看之下游刃有餘，但並沒比文星伊少忙，預告過的solo今年就要在大眾面前亮相，為了長期期待她solo的粉絲們，金容仙絕對是卯足了勁去準備等待已久的個人專輯。

穿插了許多商演與代言活動，深夜時段回到家司空見慣，畢竟白天的行程多，個人行程只好安排在更晚一些的時間。

反正即將回歸的那段時期待在練習室的時間也沒有比現在少，金容仙對此也就沒有任何怨言。

視線回到了手機上，明天生日的行程從下午到晚上十點都被安排得滿噹噹，還加上了錄製solarsido的生日vlog特輯。

雖然和小年下約定好一定會一起過上生日，但加上從公司搭車回來的時間保守估計也就剩下不到一小時。

“叫星伊起來吧，她家快到了。”經紀人姐姐的聲音從駕駛座響起，金容仙點點頭搖醒了旁邊的文星伊

“到家了。”

文星伊睜開迷茫的雙眼，抿了抿嘴。

“我想去姐姐家。”

金容仙愣了幾秒，“別鬧了，你又沒帶換洗衣物。”

“穿容仙姐姐的不就好了，而且姐姐家肯定也有我的衣服啊…”她一臉的理所當然讓年上霎時紅了臉

“所以要去誰家？”經紀人姐姐聽著後座的對話，靠在路邊轉了P檔，習慣似的等待兩人得出一個結果

“姐姐家。”

“唉西…”金容仙拿對方沒有辦法，也只能無奈的答應了她的要求

年下還是很有眼力見的，看著金容仙沉默不語就讓經紀人姐姐繞路買了份炒年糕作宵夜，聞到自己喜愛至極的味道她很快就拉下臉皮子接過熱騰騰的食物。

迅速的按了解鎖密碼，金容仙跟著文星伊進到屋裡後把路途上就解決掉的宵夜給丟進垃圾桶，文星伊則是熟門熟路走進金容仙的臥室，從衣櫃裡拿出了自己之前落在她家的衣服。

“我先去洗囉？”

“嗯。”

金容仙走到臥室前刻意瞟了眼金容熙房間的門縫，看著裏頭是暗的以後索性就關了客廳的大燈。

浴室裡傳來了細細的流水聲，隱隱約約還能聽見年下輕輕哼著歌曲的聲音，看來今天的心情不錯，金容仙邊想著的同時嘴角也微微勾起。

約莫二十分鐘的時間文星伊便濕著頭髮走了出來，金容仙一臉嫌棄的朝她扔了條乾毛巾，連帶抱怨：“地板會濕，快點擦乾。”

文星伊接過後傻笑著，金容仙又白了她一眼才走進浴室，她便肩上披著毛巾走到一旁的椅子坐著滑手機。

等到金容仙從浴室裡出來看見座位上的人髮絲還滴著水時才真正嘮叨起來，她拍了拍年下仍濕著頭頂，帶了點責備的意味說著。

“要是感冒頭痛我可不管你。”

小倉鼠聞聲抬起頭卻開始撒嬌：“姐姐幫我~”

金容仙向來吃軟不吃硬，只要文星伊願意示弱就總會心軟接受，所以當看到小孩這般模樣也只好嘆口氣，認命的去拿吹風機。

也不知道文星伊在打什麼算盤，先是來她家現在又撒嬌的。

面前乖乖坐著的人垂下眸子在看站姐最新釋出的飯拍，沒看一會又換到官咖細細讀起粉絲們的留言，見到有趣的就唸出來給金容仙聽。

悠閒的氣氛持續到確認她的頭髮都被吹乾後，金容仙扯掉插頭時年下忽然站起身子猛地湊向她，不懷好意地笑了笑後在年上的唇角輕輕吻了上去。

小兔子瞬間炸了毛，伴隨著耳根的熱燙伸手捏著年下的臉頰：“你幹嘛啦！”

她滿臉得意的舉起手機螢幕，上面顯示著十二點整點的時間。

“容，生日快樂。”  
“我第一名，剩下的都比我後面。”

“哎呀你幹嘛呢，肉麻死了！”金容仙嫌棄的推開她，高高揚起的嘴角卻早就出賣了自己，內心像裹了層蜂蜜一樣甜膩

文星伊又笑著搭上對方的肩膀，側頭又在肉感的臉頰上落下一吻。

“第一個生日祝福只能是我的。”

“是你的是你的。”

拍手與冷漠敷衍的同時聰明的年上早警覺的抓住了那雙環著自己腰想幹壞事的手，皮笑肉不笑的轉身說道：“別鬧了，明天有行程。”

皮過頭的小倉鼠吞了一口口水，尷尬笑著。

“知…知道了。”

金容仙對於工作上的事是絕對自律，要是真發起火來擋都擋不住，小孩為了保命還是聽話的抽出了手，把手機拿去充電後就屁顛屁顛的跑去床上等對方。

幸好她們倆身版小，躺在那張電動床上並不會太擠，只是也不算有太多空間可以挪動，兩人睡覺時一定得挨在一起才行，要是睡相不好可能就把其中一人踢下床也說不定。

她讓文星伊往裡邊一點靠，整個身子都探進棉被後按住檯燈的電源，“關燈了喔？”

聽到對方輕輕應了一聲後暖黃色的燈光便漸漸熄滅，房裡頓時一片漆黑，金容仙動了動身子，內心掙扎許久還是摸黑描摹起年下的臉頰，當指尖確認到那片柔軟的唇瓣時便給予了獎勵性質的晚安吻。

“晚安…”

文星伊意外的吃到甜頭樂的開花，頭靠在旁人的肩膀輕輕蹭著後也回了個晚安。

金容仙不再管小年下，闔上眸子帶著臉部因為害臊而有了些微的熱意入了夢鄉。

一早時是文星伊先起的床，熟睡的小兔子依偎在自己懷中，不禁盯著對方睡著的模樣看得入迷。

溫熱的呼吸打在她的脖頸處，文星伊起了玩心，指尖輕輕的在那添了萬分風情的眉下痣一點，蝶翼般的睫毛微微顫動，她軟軟的哼了一聲，抬手拍掉了那隻作怪的手，像在拍動小爪子的小奶貓。

唇角沒能控制的直直上揚，連同鼻肌都被帶了上去，年下慶幸著愛人並不習慣撒嬌，不然遲早會被她給可愛死。

“醒了…？”金容仙緩緩睜開了雙眼，看著文星伊正對著自己傻笑就知道對方肯定又做了什麼

“嗯。”

金容仙戴上平時起床後會使用上的眼鏡，撐起身子下了床後就搖搖晃晃的走到浴室梳洗。

聽見外頭踩著的腳步聲，不意外沒幾秒後就傳來了開門聲，文星伊頭髮亂糟糟的走進浴室，熟稔的拿起自己幾乎是”定居”在這裡的漱口杯。

“讓個位子。”

年上聽話的向右挪了一點，刷完牙便幫小倉鼠梳著亂翹的髮絲，隨後走到房間換了套外出服。

出來房間時金容仙已經到廚房準備飯點，說是準備其實也只是拿放在冰箱的米飯微波和熱好金容熙先前煮的湯，頂多再配上一碟泡菜，但至少她知道文星伊還願意吃上幾口，因為小孩並沒有醒來早飯的習慣總讓金容仙操碎了心。

儘管這個時間大概也能算是午餐了。

也換好衣服的文星伊不疾不徐的走到客廳等待年上端盤出來，金容仙和以前一樣還是嚼沒幾口就吞進腹內，才幾分鐘的時間就把一餐給解決掉。

“吃這麼快幹嘛？”

她看著金容仙匆匆走進房間也沒有回答自己，沒一會的功夫就拿著相機走了出來，坐在地板的墊子上調整功能。

“今天要錄vlog，待會你別亂走。”

文星伊慢條斯理的點了點頭，拿著盛泡菜的小碟子和飯碗後抓著一塊坐墊到客廳的一角避嫌。

“反正等等我還是會出現啊…”她喃喃自語

畢竟是心愛的姐姐生日，同事一的出鏡畫面必定要有才是。

鬼靈精怪的小年下還開始思考起如何在ins上隱晦的透露自己和對方過生日，金容仙也知道文星伊在那上頭幹的好事，總是讓她不要那麼常和油管頻道聯動，已經好多次有火眼金睛的粉絲們注意到了。

金容仙打開相機做著熟悉的動作與台詞，在客廳像是瞎忙一樣的對著鏡頭活蹦亂跳。

到底要怎麼樣的程度才能對著鏡頭獨自興致高昂成那樣，而且還有日漸提升的趨勢，文星伊由衷地感嘆著金容仙的自嗨能力。

終於關掉相機時電話剛好響起，是經紀人姐姐打來的電話，兩人把準備工作用的東西都帶上了後就出了門。

像是以往的vlog一樣，金容仙一上車就又開始對著鏡頭說話，文星伊同事一吐槽役的功用也發揮的淋漓盡致。

下午的行程還是商演，礙於剪輯時間金容仙上車只是說了幾句話之後就又關上機器，隨後就低頭看起了手機。

在商演固定的結尾曲um oh ah yeh的最後片段時其他成員們像是早就串通好，把台下粉絲們給的手幅舉到她面前。

“容仙啊，生日快樂！”

“oh my god！”

金容仙咧開嘴角，開心的用海狗式拍手來感謝三個妹妹的祝福，看著台下粉絲們隨著節奏晃著手幅，感性一時就支配了理智，感動到淚水在眼眶打轉，在最後商演的尾聲時禮貌鞠躬才走下台階。

回到車的路途上接手的禮物多到需要經紀人哥哥也來幫忙，兩人把多到能疊成一座小山的禮物妥善地放進後車廂便到駕駛座駕車，金容仙打開車窗拍著一群目送她們離去的粉絲，不忘放聲感謝。

“姐姐又哭了呢。”小倉鼠笑著看戲似的望向她

“回憶一時就’嘩的’湧上來了，總覺得有些感傷。”  
“其實一直很難相信會有那麼多愛著我的人。”

想起一開始團體成立的時期，成績雖然不錯但也只是一時有了點熱度，就算不遮遮掩掩的在路上走也不用擔心被認出來。

她承認那段時間自由自在的很好，但作為偶像這樣的狀況就代表著職業生涯尚未起步，作為團體的隊長來說壓力絕對比其他成員還多一些，但她不懂發洩壓力，就只是單純的承受著。

出身於小公司，靠著實力一步一步累積起來的榮耀，都是和成員們還有公司的所有伙伴一起爭取，能走到現在這步都是有目共睹。

正因為她是這個大家族的其中之一，才會有現在在舞台上綻放光芒的頌樂，成為太陽，成了照耀所有人的存在。

如果是金容仙，或許就不會有那麼多人喜歡著自己了。

她時常這麼想著，所以珍惜著每一次能夠回饋粉絲的機會。

“傻，你值得被愛著。”文星伊知道年上總愛想東想西，伸手覆在她的手背上，指節動了動扣住了她整隻手掌

“我也只是說說…”金容仙羞赧的低語，任由對方手上親暱的動作

“那就別說了，今天生日還想當愛哭鬼啊。”小年下露出一抹黠笑，緊扣的指尖在她的掌心輕輕娑著

“安靜一點。”

晚上是金容仙準備solo的個人行程，兩個妹妹在商演結束後就被載回家，文星伊不出所料仍陪著姐姐一起上班。

“現在到了公司，因為待會要討論一些事。”她舉著桿子對鏡頭解釋，偷偷給了身後的同事一出鏡率

“砰！”

金容仙一開練習室的門就被禮炮伺候，嚇到的同時幾條彩帶落在她的頭頂和肩頭上，黑暗中幾個練習生和公司裡的員工唱起了生日頌歌，剩下的人端出點好蠟燭的蛋糕到壽星的面前。

年幼的練習生們開啟了感性時間，每一位都向金容仙平常的照顧有加而道謝，職員們也跟著說辭，到了最後一個時她的手裡已經塞滿了禮袋，也淚眼婆娑的向所有人感謝祝賀。

“驚喜成功！”

“玟星一直在群組訊息轟炸害我們緊張死了呢”職員笑著拍了拍文星伊的背，在場的人都同意似的點頭哄堂大笑，她揚起鼻肌不好意思的壓了壓帽沿

“怪不得你剛剛一臉神秘兮兮的看著手機。”金容仙也調侃一笑

她想起了小年下當初主持節目，看著直播那肉眼可見的緊繃讓她忍不住竊笑，為了緩解對方的緊張感而特地準備的驚喜片段，但說是舒緩緊張自己卻也跟著心跳加速，最後也是到了電話掛上的那一刻才如釋重負。

有一些臭美的意味在，或許替喜歡的人製造驚喜本身就是讓人感到焦急的一件事，而彼此就是這樣過來的。

“好啦，謝謝你。”金容仙挨在她身旁，緊貼的兩條手臂悄悄的在暗處勾起了小指

文星伊淺淺一笑，“他們也有份，不用謝我。”

慶祝的儀式結束後收拾好練習室，人們都鳥獸散了，文星伊坐在椅子上看著細細讀著賀卡的年上，又看了時間。

大概差不多了。

金道勳忽然走了進來，金容仙這時見到對方有些不解，還是不敢怠慢地站起身鞠躬道：“代表，不是說製作人到了後再連絡我到討論室就好了嗎？”

金代表笑著搖頭，看了眼金容仙身後的文星伊。

“我就是來說今天行程取消的事。”

“怎麼突然就取消了？”

應該說本來就沒有安排這項行程，文星伊對著還開著的相機做了個wink，隨即關上電源。

“製作人說突然有急事，另外的時間我之後會發給你，你再看看這樣的安排行不型。”

金代表演技也挺不錯的，不愧是行走江湖多年的人士，撒謊起來也是臉不紅氣不喘的，她心想著。

“啊…知道了。”

“對了，生日快樂。”

代表一如既往的包了最實在的紅包給她，所有成員的生日都是這樣的，畢竟他也不清楚到底該送什麼給女性，化妝品衣服這樣的東西還是親自給本人去挑選喜歡的就好。

金容仙小心翼翼地接過後道謝，看著金道勳離開後轉頭望了眼傻笑著的文星伊。

“笑什麼？”

“沒有。”她聳肩，“現在呢？”

沒有行程自然也就沒有繼續待在公司的理由在，金容仙還是頓了半晌才回道：“回家吧。”

經紀人姐姐本來是打算載兩人一程，但金容仙好心的婉拒了她的好意，文星伊也說要一同打車回家，經紀人便點點頭答應。

因為還沒吃晚飯文星伊便以生日為由請金容仙吃一頓燒烤，金容仙有些訝異，畢竟對方挑的餐廳平時都需要提前訂位，所以一直都沒有機會光顧，沒想到這次竟然一走進去就有位子。

雖然事實上是文星伊早早就向餐廳預約好了。

飽餐一頓後回到家後文星伊仍是理所當然的溜進了金容仙家，如同昨日一樣，文星伊一溜煙的進了浴室洗澡，金容仙則是上了官咖看著粉絲們的留言。

花了些時思考回覆的話語，螢幕上敲敲打打成一長串的結語，發送後不久文星伊便帶著氤氳水氣從浴室走出來，皮膚因為剛洗完澡而透著粉嫩的淡紅。

金容仙看著小年下不自覺的咽了一口，手肘碰到提包時才後知後覺想起了要錄vlog的結尾，拿起相機示意文星伊遠離一些才簡單的結束了這次的拍攝。

等到金容仙也跟著洗完澡，拿起相機低頭檢查錄像的功夫，文星伊就欺身上來吻住了年上的唇瓣，前者手抓過相機放到一旁，隨後又專注在入侵口內腹地一事。

兩片溫熱的小舌纏綿不斷，吐出的氣息似要灼傷人一樣炙熱。

她覆上文星伊貼在自己臉頰上的手，雖然隱約能猜到對方會想要做這種事，但猝不及防的進攻還是讓金容仙有些招架不住，只能發出沉沉的悶聲回應她。

“你…你幹嘛這麼著急…”

小兔子被吻的情迷意亂，身子被情慾弄得酥軟，文星伊迷戀的望著那雙上了水霧的眸子，彷彿黑洞要把她吸進去一樣。

“我想要姐姐…”

這隻小倉鼠大概從昨天就計畫好來這一齣了吧，金容仙闔上眸子如此想道。

一雙微涼的手悄悄的探進了上衣裡，指尖輕輕擦過毫無贅處的小腹，如打火石擦出的點點星火，點燃了逐漸旺盛的慾火。

“別…別在這裡做…”

“姐姐好可愛…”她撩起衣襬，虔誠的吻上每一寸熱燙的肌膚

“等等…到床上再…”

金容仙揚起頭又咽了口唾沫，隨著吞嚥的動作而滾動的喉結在文星伊眼裡變得十分嫵媚，年下忍不住在散發淡淡香氣的脖頸落下細碎的吻。

小倉鼠成了肉食系小狼狗，她一把抱過心愛的愛人到床上後又是一陣索取，惹得身下的小兔子嬌弱的只能任人魚肉。

“容…放輕鬆…”靈活地解開了bra，一隻手揉捏著胸前的柔軟，從性感的鎖骨向下舔吻至纖細的腰肢

她猛地弓起了身子，咬緊牙關擋住了呼之欲出的呻吟，右手下意識地想要阻止在下身上作亂的人，對方也敏捷地抓住了她的手腕，繼續埋頭做著自己的事。

手臂伸過白皙的大腿外側再環住，她把目標轉到位於低谷的祕密花園，隔著一層布料舔弄著最火熱的那一處，時不時輕吻著她敏感的大腿內側。

“嗯...哈啊…嗯啊…”

金容仙忍不住放聲嬌吟，隨著小腹猛烈起伏的喘息變得沙啞迷人，於腿間的人抬頭望了一眼，眼底閃過一絲繾綣難了的流光。

脫下最後防線的底褲，觸及花園的兩側，兩指合併後感受到的是流淌而出的潺潺流水，晶瑩黏膩的蜜液沾上了修長的手指。

文星伊試探性的埋入中指的半根指節，年上因為忽然伸進來的外物而刺激的縮起了身子，連帶夾著手指的軟肉都絞緊了幾分。

好燙，手指好像要被軟嫩的媚肉給融化了。

小狼狗把指節埋得更深，撐開互相吸附著的火燙，鼻尖湊到她的頸部又是啃咬，等到身下人舒緩了蹙起的眉後便開始緩慢的抽插。

“嗯…星伊…”

金容仙舒服的弓起身子，伸長手臂扣住埋在脖子那顆毛茸茸的頭頂，她睜不開雙眼，生理性淚水也已經模糊了視線。

疼痛早已化作快感，甚至是連文星伊多進入了一根手指都沒有發現，活塞運動的節奏逐漸加快，掌心撞擊在溼熱的花園時的啪啪聲響在金容仙腦海裡放大迴響，體溫兀自又上升了一個程度。

聽著身下的人兒逐漸高昂的呻吟與斷斷續續的喘息，小年下頭湊了過去，手的動作越發的激烈。

她在對方耳邊輕聲低語：“快到了嗎…”

臉紅成蘋果色的小兔子喘著氣點了點頭，酥麻感從小腹和腿心蔓延至全身，她抑制不住性事帶來的快感。像是用盡全身的力量往文星伊身上靠，額頭抵在她的肩頭上，扣住的指尖嵌在消瘦的蝴蝶骨上印出了幾個彎月型的印子。

“啊…對不起…嗯…”深陷情慾的年上還是注意到了自己不小心傷到了對方的事，愧疚地說道

“沒關係。”絲毫沒有感覺到疼痛一般，文星伊側過頭吻著她的髮絲，把埋入體內的手指微微曲起，輕挑著她最為敏感的一點

小兔子不堪突然的刺激，指節全力扣在了自己的手心，滿足生理需求而來的快感讓她目光無法對焦，只能閉上眼嬌滴滴在她耳畔細細悶哼。

吸附在手指上的軟肉忽地緊縮，隨後伴隨而來的是身下人支離破碎的低吟及洶湧澆灌在指尖的蜜液，爭先恐後地往穴外溢出，濕潤了整片花園。

金容仙卸了力的鬆開了在對方身上的手，文星伊托著年上的背讓她躺在柔軟的枕頭歇息，雖然一直都有健身但唯獨做這事時體力像隻弱雞一樣。

“我想洗澡…好不舒服…”腿間的滑膩讓她感到害臊，尤其是文星伊抽出兩根手指時愛液從穴口流瀉而出的感覺是最極致的

文星伊聽話的扶著她走進浴室，但當她在鏡中看著年上仍帶著幾絲情慾的眼眸和面色潮紅的臉頰，那副色情誘人的模樣讓小狼狗差點又在浴室再戰第二回合。

“姐姐一天是不是有48小時啊？”洗完澡後幫忙吹頭髮的文星伊忽然憶起網友在solarsido下的留言，便拿出來笑著調侃道

“說什麼呢…”

“明明行程這麼忙了卻還是能有時間做其他事。”

“這麼說你也是彼此彼此吧。”

明明文星伊的事情也和她的差不多，一年到頭卻還是在自己的身旁看見那隻小倉鼠活蹦亂跳的身影。

“你比較游刃有餘呀。”

“畢竟我是計畫派的。”她自豪的說著

文星伊吹完頭髮關掉吹風機，趁著對方沒注意從包裡拿出了個黑色的小盒子。

她走到年上面前鄭重的單膝跪地，打開了盒子。

“那這個在你計畫之內嗎？”  
“台上的頌樂屬於木木們，那台下的金容仙可以屬於我嗎？”

她笑得如冬日裡的暖陽，每一個字句都深深地烙印在記憶中最寶貴的回憶裡。

金容仙望著那枚精緻的戒指愣了半晌，沒有回答。

她當然想答應，手卻像被固定住一樣動不了。

溫熱的淚水沿著臉頰流下，在地板上開了朵朵的花，金容仙紅著眼眶帶著細微的哽咽道：“伯母同意了嗎？”

撇除金容仙這個人，文星伊心裡最在乎的就是家人，兩人的關係或許她的家人心知肚明，雖然沒有反對但也沒有肯定過這段感情。

反倒是金容仙這邊接受的乾脆，所以一直害怕著年下的父母不同意，因為她沒有勇氣強求，這樣的關係在目前的情況來講本來就對彼此不友善，為人父母擔心孩子的未來天經地義。

“你與家人的感情…我不希望就這樣被破壞。”  
“對我來說也很難割捨，所以才害怕…”

“我媽她會同意的。”

文星伊聽出愛人的猶豫，直接把戒指套在對方的無名指上，又安慰似的垂頭吻著她的手背。

“如果我是你人生的三分之一，那麼在我人生中你也一樣重要。”

就像是運轉不停的機械，她們對於彼此都是相互協調合作的齒輪，缺少一塊就難以再轉動。

“現在說雖然有些心急。”  
“但請再等我一年就好。”

你就這樣站在那邊等我，我很快就會追上來的。

金容仙抽了抽鼻子，許多回憶在腦海裡繞轉，然後就響起了文星伊曾經對自己開的玩笑。

倘若好多年後功成身退，不再以mamamoo的身分站在螢光幕前時就一起到過外生活。

享受節奏緩慢的生活，帶著那幾隻柯基在街道漫步，在布置溫馨的家中吃著兩人一起做的不怎麼樣的飯，多麼愜意平淡。

她以為那只是她油膩的玩笑話。

“你真的那麼想的嗎？”

文星伊走到她面前牽起了她的手：“我說過到了三十就為自己活。”

金容仙忽然笑得很開，伸出空出來的手替眼前的年下抹掉她眼眶的淚水。

“姑且相信你了，愛哭鬼。”

fin


End file.
